


Quell: Premonitions

by VEN1AS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Canon Universe, Nonbinary Character, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEN1AS/pseuds/VEN1AS
Summary: [ Part of the Oscura Eterna Universe ]At the height of the Quell Wars, between the felinoid Othreiil race and the Humans, the future was a grim one for the Othreiil.At least until an ancient sage revealed the the faint premonition of what was to become the events of the Oscura Eterna.Shpuld it come to pass, the future may bring a promise of salvation, or could become the song of destruction. Only time can tell.(This is a working description. It's not that good imo)





	Quell: Premonitions

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is the beginnings of my first work relating to Annwn and the Oscura Eterna Headworld!
> 
> This particular story will be focusing on events prior to and at the beginning of the Oscura Eterna events in Annwn and the adventures of three characters: Ven, his brother Illeth, and Zaine, Ven's childhood friend.

The chilly wind howled and nipped at the barren landscape as the sage walked through. With each step, they cautiously eyed the mountains for any signs of ruffians or any foul folk. The mountains even as barren they were, made a perfect hiding place for those that partaken in such crimes.

Many a soul had been robbed penniless or flat out killed in these areas, as was the nature of these things. However, there seemed not to be any life in this area, granted that it was a literal wasteland of ice and rock. Thus, the sage relaxed his surveillance, still looking to and fro every so often. His mane blew in the chilling breeze that swept all around him.

He was a dark, burly, and ancient looking felinoid beast, an othreiil in his people's tongue. His shaggy dark fur spilling out from where his hands, neck, and feet were visible outside of his cloak. The Sage's fur was like the color of the midnight sky, with curved and scuffed horns that rose from his head. To add, his silver eyes seemed to be like the two moons themselves on his dark, wizened face. The batlike wings on his back were torn and weathered, no more able to grant him flight. He did not care for flight, he would've walked his whole life anyways if given the chance.

He carried on to the temple ahead of him, his gnarled staff tapping the icy rock underneath, gripping the ground and aiding his movement to the sacred area. The sage paid no mind to the nipping wind that could chill the flesh off of bones with little effort.The othreiil's clawed feet slowly shuffled to a stop: It seemed that he had arrived to his destination

The area the Sage had set foot in had an ancient and foreboding aura to it. The temple pillars had long since crumbled and aged due to neglect. Those who had been the original worshippers had abandoned this place hundreds of years ago due to unknown reasons, which explained its pitiful state up to now. On the other side, It now was home to the local fauna that sought for shelter from the cold and had found it here.

The area was both a haven, and a wasteland for anyone that came through here. However, the Sage sought something else here.

He was looking for answers.


End file.
